


Bi Awakening

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi awakening, DC Legends Of Tomorrow - Freeform, Dean's an idiot, Gay Awakening, M/M, Well - Freeform, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: Just a little Drabble about Dean finally realizing he's bi.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Bi Awakening

Dean sat back on the couch, flipping through channels. The hunt had been rough, instead of the expected lone vamp, there had been a nest. They had taken care of it, of course, but had required angelic healing from Cas.

There weren’t any new episodes or re-runs of Doctor Sexy on(not that he watched it), so he ended up on some superhero show for kids, seeing as the news these days was just too depressing. He stumbled upon it in the middle of an episode, where it looked like a guy was exorcising a girl on a bed. Normally he wouldn’t watch something that looked too similar to his every day job, but the man had on a trench coat that looked suspiciously like the one Cas wore, so he kept watching.

The show went on to some weird stuff, sigils and time travel, as well as a really hot girl, who appeared to be some type of assassin. There was one scene that got him thinking. The girl and the trench coated man were walking down the hallway of this asylum, and started making out. It was a very heated scene(why they were kissing when they had a job to do, he did not know), but that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the conversation they had as they walked back down the corridor afterward.

The woman -Sarah- was talking about how she liked both boys and girls. It intrigued Dean, because while he knew people could be attracted to both, thanks to John Winchester’s A+ parenting(and homophobia), he had never heard the term. Bisexual. He mulled it over in his head, completely forgetting about the show.

He remembered his mild obsession with the captain of the football team in 11th grade when they were in Louisiana. How he wasn’t exactly opposed that time the male bartender flirted with him.

He thought about Cas. The long stares, butterflies, and thoughts that weren’t exactly heterosexual. He leaned back again, not remembering when exactly he sat up, and thought some more. Bisexual. Maybe that was a good word for him. Surprisingly, it didn’t bother him that much.

 _Huh_ , he thought, _that’s cool_. Then he thought about how attracted he was to Castiel, angel of the lord, who gripped him right and raised him from Perdition. Then he freaked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
